Hidden Potential
by xXoDreamsBeforeFearsXxo
Summary: Troy Bolton and Taylor Mckessie are just two ordinary teenagers who have unforeseen potential. But when that potential is tapped into and their inhibitions run free, where will it take them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hidden Potential**

_**Troy Bolton and Taylor Mckessie are just two ordinary teenagers who have unseen potential. But when that potential is tapped into and their inhibitions run free what will happen?**_

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or anything affiliated with it. As for everything else, if you know it, I don't own it.

*

It was a mere two weeks into the summer.

Many of the wildcats called it 'The last summer'. It was not because it was their last summer to enjoy. Rather it was the one last time, before the Christmas period that is, that many had to share with their families, freely eating around the dinner table every evening, laughing, arguing or just enjoying good banter with one another. It was for many the last few precious weeks they had to spend with best friends, all together giggling and basking beneath the wonderful Albuquerque sunshine, being scorched by the heat and simply enjoying the comfort of each others company. The once clear faces of teachers, and favourite places in the school grounds amongst other things would soon become a nonchalant blur in the world of higher education. Beloved pets would no longer be seen on a daily basis, regular weekend hang-outs would soon become a distant memory and neighbours would, for many, be replaced by new neighbours. But perhaps more importantly, for many wildcats this summer was especially significant because it marked the beginning to an end; an end to being a blameless, and somewhat dependent youth who had long been gently ushered into a comfort zone of family, friends, school and fun. Sooner or later it would be time to grace more of the world of adulthood and leap into the exciting and independent lifestyle that college had to bring.

But that was sooner or later. Now was now.

*

Outside the night sky was pitch black. From a birds eye view, a few leaves rustled into the quiet Albuquerque night and a stray cat could be spotted wandering around here or there. Two teens, Troy Bolton and Taylor Mckessie however, were among the majority of people who were fast asleep.

**3:00am**

_**Troy**_

The teen had drifted into a deep, deep slumber. Face down on his bed, he had been in the same position since falling asleep hours ago.

_**Taylor**_

Taylor rolled over once to find a better sleeping position; her hair roughly tussled above the rim of her duvet. Almost immediately she was dreaming again.

**6:03am**

_**Troy**_

Troy was already up. He really enjoyed the feeling of the wind rustling through his hair this early in the morning. As his feet pounded the pavement of his all too familiar street, dawn slowly began to break, revealing the warmth of the sun. His breathing was uneven but steady, eyes focused on an invisible fixed point ahead. Hot beads of sweat began to form on his forehead and with every movement he made they would trickle down to the junction connecting his throat and chest, collecting just above the skin there. Running beneath the giant sycamore tree for the millionth time since he began running this early in the morning five months ago, Troy shuffled his iPod to something a little more adrenaline pumping. 'Pump It' by the Black Eyed Peas blasted through his headphones. Now that was more like it.

_**Taylor**_

It was just another ordinary summer day for Taylor Mckessie. It was too hot in Albuquerque in summer and it was always at this time of the year that she wished every public place would be so kind as to install some sort of air conditioning device for poor souls such as herself. She had just woken up to the shrill sound of her alarm. She rubbed her eyes and sighed. Chad had recently installed some sort of loud beat boxing effect into her alarm system and whenever it went off it certainly got the job done.

She hopped out of bed yawning and stretched out her bed aches before heading for the bathroom. It was time for her morning run.

**6:27am**

_**Troy**_

Troy had been sprinting non stop for the last twenty minutes or so. He was now at the tether of his street, just a few houses away from home.

A content sigh escaped his lips as his speedy sprint slowed to a steady jog.

"Morning Troy!" a shrill voice called out. Out of habit, Troy whipped his head around ready to respond as he normally did without stopping.

"Morning Mrs. Ricket!" he chorused back, waving as he zoomed right past the old woman's house. Troy thought he heard her yelling something in the distance, something about chocolate chip cookies. _No time to stop_, he thought as he sprinted his final leg all the way home.

_**Taylor**_

She had really become accustomed to the sound of the ocean. In the last few months Albuquerque beach had become Taylor's favourite place. It was a beacon of peace and a light of many good memories she had had with the people she loved. She had been running for eleven minutes against the backdrop of the cerulean sea. Overhead, sparrows had begun circulating the orange horizon, honking to the rhythm of the crashing waves below. To Taylor the view was stunning. She stopped to take it all in. She took a deep breath to steady her ragged breathing. Large pulses of sweat were dripping from her arms but each time they would form, the cool breeze from the ocean would blow them away.

After taking in the view she realised she had to finish her run. She had planned on completing it in exactly fifteen minutes, stretching for five and still having enough time to drive home for her seven o'clock coffee.

It was not like the teen had anything special planned for the day. Most times sticking to a schedule was just her thing and that's the way she liked it.

**6:55am**

_**Troy**_

Sure, he was supposed to have finished jogging ages ago and that is exactly what he did. Except that now he was running again. In all honesty he had no idea why, apart from the thinking time that running gave him, but even then that was not a good enough reason as to why. He had all summer to think. Troy had now detoured into the local park and had spotted hoards of sunflowers lying in the grass. _Sunflowers_. Almost immediately an image of Gabriella materialised into his mind. He smiled to himself.

**6:59am**

_**Taylor**_

Sure, she was a little off schedule but that didn't bother Taylor. Stopping at a set of red lights, the sun by this time had exploded into its full glory and everything in her line of vision was lit up. To the right, rows upon rows of nice looking houses adorned the street. She had never noticed how Victorian some of these houses were before. To the left, a few early bloomers were walking their dogs and she even spotted a guy who looked about her age emerge from the park exit before swiftly jogging around the corner.

_So there are others_, she thought as she pulled away.

**8:01am**

_**Troy**_

The outside heat had punctured Troy into yet another sleep. He had tried ringing Gabriella but it went straight to voicemail. After hanging up, he had concluded that she was either still asleep or up running around after the kids at camp.

**8:48am**

_**Taylor**_

The delight of her morning coffee had somewhat prohibited Taylor from sleeping as she wanted, so after she had showered she went about checking her mail.

Chad had sent some pictures to her inbox. Complacent warmth spread throughout her body as she sighed. In one of them, he was posing with his cousin, his goofy smile illuminating the picture. Oh, how she missed Chad. She had underestimated exactly how much. He had travelled to Jamaica at the start of summer to visit some of his relatives. She had honestly hoped he was having a good time and by the looks of things he was certainly having the time of his life.

_**Troy**_

He absolutely hated this heat. Even with the air conditioning on full blast in his house it still felt like torture. He rolled out of bed for the second time that day and checked his phone clock.

_12:15pm_

Troy groaned. He had not meant to over sleep. Lying back on his bed, arms folded behind his head he contemplated what he was going to do with his day. Everybody was either preoccupied with summer vacations abroad, camp or some form of summer job to earn some extra cash before college. Troy had of course worked throughout the school year so there was no need for that now. He just wanted to relax and pass the time until his best friend, girlfriend and all his friends returned home.

Just then his stomach produced a low growl. He had not eaten.

"Alright, alright let's fill you up", he murmured getting up.

_**Taylor**_

The mall was always a busy place at this time of year. Walking quickly she dodged as many shoppers as she could. Clutching her bag of brand new books she knew she should not have spent her money on more books but she just could not resist. Everything was half price and besides the book store was nice and cool. As Taylor headed to the food courts to get some lunch she noticed that it was fully packed. No worries, she would just go to the big Starbucks on the third floor and grab a hot sandwich instead.

_**Troy**_

He had summoned up some sort of energy to come down to the mall. That way he could get some fresh air, grab some food and maybe purchase something good, who knew.

"That's three - twenty please", the cheery cashier chirped behind the counter.

Handing over a five dollar bill Troy took time to see if there were any free seats in the food court. There were none. Everywhere was packed. He unconsciously took his change, grabbed his takeaway bag and headed for the third floor. Starbucks should have some seats.

Thankfully the queue in Starbucks was quite short. Troy ordered himself a vanilla latte and found a sofa chair next to the window. He set his food and drink down on the table and proceeded to devour his fries. He wasn't really a Starbucks kind of guy. In his opinion the coffee was somewhat overpriced and over-hyped but giving the circumstances he would gladly stay.

"Troy?"

A smooth female voice spoke to him. Wait a minute. Troy knew that voice. He looked up half way through his burger to see the familiar face of Taylor Mckessie. Of course…she was still in town wasn't she?

"Can I sit here?" she asked nonchalantly not waiting for his response. She motioned to the spare seat opposite him.

"Uh, yeah sure", Troy replied as he went back to eating his burger. He watched Taylor briefly as she sat down and began reading her newspaper. He cleared his throat.

"Hey, Taylor if you finish reading that paper, would you mind if-"

"Here", she stated casually without waiting for his response again. Troy looked at the paper she had just shoved in his direction. When he looked up at her again she was sipping on her drink and proceeding to turn the pages of a book that had magically appeared into her hands.

Troy was a little taken aback at her brusque demeanour but he honestly had nothing to say to the brunette in front of him. They always only spoke when the others were around. But still it was better to make small talk than to sit there like a plum. He took a sip of coffee.

"One mozzarella, tomato and pesto Panini!" the waiter announced trying to get Taylor's attention.

"Thanks", was her quick response as he set it down.

Troy could not pretend like they were not in this situation. Sitting before him was his best friend's girlfriend and not forgetting his girlfriend's best friend. Since sophomore year they had roamed in the same friendship circles and she had pretty much just been there. Wherever Chad was, Taylor was. Wherever Gabriella was she was there too and yet there they were, sitting in silence and he was not even able to conjure up some sort of funny memory or past moment they could possible relate on.

"I know. This is just as insipid for me as it is must be for you", Taylor's voice broke into his thoughts. He focused on her. She was now eating and reading at the same time but she did not look up at him.

In the event of what she had just said he had two options: He could remain quiet and let the comment pass or he could delve into it and expose his ignorance. He preferred the former over the latter. After a brief moment Taylor caught on.

"Insipid", she mouthed dryly, "It just means, dull, bland, you know plain. Don't worry it took me forever to grasp it's meaning, let alone use it in the right context."

And like a flash of lightning, there it was. His ignorance exposed.

"Sure", he nodded before looking out the window. He braced himself.

"No offence Taylor or anything but I completely forgot you were still in the neighbourhood."

"No offence Troy but me too", she chuckled. It was the first time she had smiled since sitting down. It suited her.

"Ok well that makes it better I guess, but still. Work with me here", he said nervously running his hand through his hair.

She finally looked him in the eye. He had never noticed how rich in colour her eyes were before. Their malty brown colour sparkled and danced around her pupils. It reminded him of Gabriella's except that Taylor's had a deeper shade to them; a much deeper shade.

"Ok, so what do you suggest?"

"Don't you find it strange that we have nothing to communicate on?" he asked.

"No, not particularly but in reality we have plenty to talk about. The weather, politics, education, summer……"

Troy had to resist the urge to laugh. He hardly knew this girl and all effort he was making were being thwarted by her quick sense of humour. He settled back into his sofa a bit more.

"Oh really? Please do go on", he smirked sarcastically.

"Gladly", Taylor fired back with mock enthusiasm. "How about we weigh the advantages of public vs. private education or maybe even the benefits and cost effectiveness of air conditioning in all public places. I'll start. The benefit of Starbucks is that it's air conditioned. Wanna know why it's cost effective? Simple, I hand over some bucks and enjoy the benefits of a cool drink and cool air at the same time."

Troy let out a hearty laugh.

"But in effect, I see what you're saying", Taylor continued smiling.

"Yeah?" Troy replied leaning even further back and folding his arms.

"Yes. We should maybe try and get to know each other better. Better late than never I always say. Besides I have absolutely nothing important to do until Chad and Gabi get back anyway. "

"Ditto."

"Cool."

The waiter came to collect their dirty utensils.

"I concur. Better yet, let's seal it with a pinky promise", Troy suggested wiggling his little finger and smirking.

"Last time I checked Mr. Lunkhead we were high school graduates not kindergarten kids remember?" Taylor slipped out half heartedly.

"Ok, ok I was kidding." Troy chuckled and that's when it hit him.

"Ouch." Taylor who had gone back to reading her book instantly looked up.

"What is it?" she demanded.

Silence as Troy just shook his head as if it were nothing. _It was nothing wasn't it?_ He looked out of the window again. He seemed to be doing alot of that.

"Troy?"

"You know…that word lunkhead," he calmly spoke.

"Oh, is that all?" Troy did not want to admit it but deep down it actually bothered him that she thought of it as something so insignificant. She had been doing it for years and it never ceased to amaze him how much it offended him to hear it.

"Don't take this the wrong way or anything Taylor but I hate it when you call me 'lunkhead'. Some people do it and for some reason it passes. But for as long as I can remember it felt so…so impersonal every time you did it. Like an imaginary wedge was being forced between us and I don't know, maybe that's why we're where we're at right now."

Troy took a deep breath. He did not know where all that had come from. He watched as Taylor's resolve switched from stunned to offended to soft all in the space of a second. Finally she spoke.

"Troy…I never knew it bothered you so much. I sincerely apologise."

_Neither did I_, he thought.

"That's ok", he said. "Honestly, it's fine, just ignore what I said." It was suddenly really hot in here. Troy could thankfully feel his phone vibrating in his pocket. It was his dad.

"Hey dad", he spoke into his phone.

"Hey, son are you still at the mall?"

"Yep, why?" he asked sparing a quick glance at Taylor.

"Your mother wants you to pick up some flour on your way home if that's ok."

"No problem."

"Thanks son, see you later."

"Bye dad." After Troy hung, he turned his attention back to Taylor.

"Right, I'm gonna head off. Got some stuff to do for my mum," Troy declared standing up.

"Ok, well it was nice seeing you," Taylor managed to say. She could see the boy before her was still a little uncomfortable so she was not going to try and convince him to stay.

"Bye Taylor. We'll definitely hang out again sometime. You've got my number don't you?"

Taylor nodded and before she knew it his tall, slim frame had slipped out the door. _So much for getting to know one another_, she thought. She sat stunned for a few minutes thinking over what Troy had said before going back to reading her book.

*

On the way to his car Troy wondered what he was going to do with the rest of his day. He had not meant for his little outburst but the situation was a little out of his zone. It really was no big deal, so why did he feel like it was so important to voice his thoughts to her?

Looking down at his phone he scratched his head. There was a text message from Gabriella.

He would call her the minute he got home.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Troy Bolton and Taylor Mckessie are just two ordinary teenagers who have unseen potential. But when that potential is tapped into and their inhibitions run free what will happen?**_

**A big thank you to everyone who reviewed and enjoyed the last chapter, and also to those who alerted and favourited. It is much appreciated. Here's chapter two. Hope you enjoy!**

*****

The next morning Taylor woke up to the New Mexico heat and wondered what she was going to do with her day. Rubbing her eyes she sat back on her bed, her head resting against the dashboard. She thought of all the places she fancied going that day; places she could go, probably by herself, without drawing much attention to the fact that she would be alone.

She contemplated just hanging out at the beach for most of the day. She could deck out by the cool ocean front and really delve into her novel. Maybe even get an ice-cream sundae. _Tempting_, she admitted thoughtfully.

She was stuck at that. It seemed the safest and most presumptuous option but Taylor knew she wanted something more diverse… a little more adventurous. Trying really hard, she thought about all the places in Albuquerque that she used to want to visit but never really got to. Just then a picture of Albuquerque's only aquarium popped into her mind. It was worth a shot and whilst it was on the other side of town, she could easily just drive down there.

Truthfully, Taylor disliked the idea of going down to the aquarium by herself; it would be no fun without company and everybody else there would belong to some sort of tourist crowd or family group. Reaching across the nightstand for her phone, she slowly scrolled down her contact list until she reached Troy's name. Lingering there for a while, Taylor rationalised whether it would be worth calling him.

_He did say we could definitely hang out again didn't he?_, she thought to herself, trying to reflect back on Troy's words.

Before Taylor could talk herself out of it, she dialled the basketball star's number and waited patiently for it to ring. If he didn't pick up she would just forget it. Luckily, Troy answered on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" his deep voice resounded.

Taylor hesitated, wondering what she was going to say. "Hi Troy, it's me Taylor. Morning." Taylor waited for his response. What would he say? She could hear a noise that resembled Troy attempting to sit up.

"Oh, hey Taylor. Wasn't expecting to hear from you this soon" he confessed. He was certainly surprised to hear from the einsteinette.

Taylor relaxed a little. "Yeah I know. But for once I thought I'd try calling you for a reason other than trying to get a hold of Gabriella" she joked.

"This time in the morning?"

Taylor glanced warily at her alarm clock and immediately tensed up. _6:00 am_. She had completely forgotten the time.

"Oh my God, Troy I'm so sorry. I honestly forgot the time, I hope I didn't wake you up" she rambled on quickly. "It's just that sometimes I usually go running around this time…"

"Taylor, lighten up. It's fine, I was already up. I was just pulling your leg," Troy cut across.

Taylor couldn't help but pout over the phone. "Not funny. So why are _you_ up?"

"Same reason as you really. Early morning run", was his quick response.

Taylor slowly nodded her head and silently wondered whether it was Troy whom she had spotted coming out of the park yesterday. An awkward silence lapsed over the phone. Troy cleared his throat.

Taylor took his gesture as a sign to re-address why she had called him in the first place. "Anyway, I was just calling to find out what you were doing today?"

"Nothing really, why?"

"Well, I was just wondering whether you'd like to go to The Deep later on today."

"The aquarium? Sure, why not."

"Great. So I'll text you in a few hours to let you know what time to get there and everything. "

"Fine with me", he replied coolly.

"Ok, bye."

"Bye".

Taylor hung up the phone. She was pretty satisfied with Troy's response. It wasn't as if he had openly refuted it or sounded put off by the idea. If anything he had just embraced it and gone with the flow. Excitement flowed through her body as she realised she would finally get to visit the place of her choice. It was going to be a good day.

*

Driving to The Deep had been much easier than Taylor had anticipated. She had arrived about five minutes ago and was now standing outside waiting for Troy. Leaning against her lime green mini she observed for any signs of his mucky blue truck and spotted it in the distance making its way down the winding road to the car park. She watched as he parked perfectly into an empty bay a few rows away before stepping out and heading towards her.

This was the first time Taylor noticed how much Troy walked with a natural air of confidence and purpose. His blue eyes illuminated his face and tufts of his hair swayed in the slight breeze.

"Hey Taylor", he greeted smiling.

"Hey Troy. Had a nice day?" Taylor replied smiling back. She was glad to see he didn't look as uncomfortable as yesterday.

"Yeah thanks. You? Nice car by the way" he complimented motioning to her car.

"Thanks, graduation present from my dad."

"It's nice. The colour really suits you."

"Thanks", Taylor gushed. "Your car's cool too. I always felt trucks had a certain character to them."

Troy chuckled to her surprise. "That old thing?" he said pointing in the direction of his truck. "It doesn't get very far sometimes. I'm saving for something way better. Let's just say Chad's very relieved; that's for sure."

The pair started to walk to the aquarium entrance.

"Yeah, Chad's informed me of the many times he's had to help you push it home. It's so funny when that boy's annoyed" Taylor spoke fondly of her boyfriend.

_Now this is more like it_, Troy thought as he held the door open for Taylor. They had stuff to relate to now.

"Thanks", Taylor mumbled walking inside the highly decorated foyer. Troy seemed to be making her say that word a lot. In fact she was all too surprised that he had opened the door for her in the first place. Gabriella constantly boasted of Troy's chivalry and she had commended it, but experiencing it for herself? Now she knew exactly what her best friend was referring too.

The two immediately bought their tickets and headed into the depths of the aquarium, with Taylor walking excitedly ahead.

_2 hours later……_

Taylor was in love.

The aquarium was officially one of her new favourite places. She never knew aqua-marine animals could be such an attractive group of living things. Everything from the tropical multicoloured fish, which came in all shapes and sizes to the fascinating looking sharks, tickled her fancy. She had thoroughly enjoyed the huge sashay of jellyfish and even managed to spot an electric eel. Learning about their environmental adaptations and behavioural characteristics really stimulated her mind and at one point she had forgotten that Troy had accompanied her.

"…and that's why the sting of certain subspecies of jellyfish can be highly toxic", the tour rep precisely informed the eager crowd. "Any questions?"

Taylor and Troy were now in the final leg of an educational tour. Standing in front of a huge tank, Taylor peered through the glass at a gorgeous looking seahorse. Troy who was standing next to her followed her gaze to where the seahorse lay afloat.

"Did you know that male seahorses are the ones that conceive and not the female ones?" he spoke softly, eyes fixed on the creature.

No she had not known that.

Troy continued. "Their ability to reproduce in this way is what makes them so unique. Kind of like they stand out from the crowd and do something different."

Taylor turned to him. "I'm officially impressed", she stated truthfully. "I would've never had you down as a seahorse expert!"

"Well not all jocks are idiots."

The moment he said it Taylor instantly regretted not biting her tongue. She had not meant to offend him again. Why would she when everything was going so well up until this point. Troy broke the short silence.

"I know", he stated knowingly trying to lighten the mood. "You're just being Taylor. That's another thing I do know."

"Well for the second time in two days I apologise Troy," she genuinely said.

Troy seized the opportunity. "Look, about yesterday Taylor, I honestly have no idea where that came from, so you really have nothing to apologise for. Let's just put it behind us and focus on getting to know one another better, ok?"

Taylor contemplated this for a second before smiling. "No, better than ok", she concluded.

"Excellent! Now let's go eat because you know what, I could actually eat a horse right about now. No pun intended of course", Troy joked making Taylor giggle.

"Well…who can resist pun?" the einsteinette replied causing them both to fall about laughing for the first time that day.

*

The pair were now lounging around outside the aquarium cafe.

"So what do you want to know Miss Mckessie?" Troy asked looking at Taylor.

"Everything to be honest", she shrugged.

To Troy, time spent at The Deep felt much longer than it really was. He had actually thoroughly enjoyed his day and whilst he would never have imagined visiting the old aquarium, especially with Taylor, he certainly wouldn't mind visiting the tourist attraction again.

"Oh c'mon, you can do better than that Taylor. Where are the specifics?" Troy teased sipping on his milkshake.

Taylor swirled her straw around her own milkshake, pondering. "Alright. What I'd most like to know is how you knew basketball would become your livelihood and whether you feel theatre could ever fully compete", she asserted cocking her head to one side.

Troy did not hesitate to answer. "Well for the exactly the same reason you knew learning and academia were yours. For me, nothing seemed to beat the feeling of seeing a basketball shoot through a hoop. Nothing could even top the feeling of being part of a team who will stand by each other, win or lose. It's an awesome feeling." Taylor nodded in understanding.

"And what about theatre?"

"Well, the difference between basketball and theatre is that whilst I grew up loving basketball, my interest in theatre only grew with time. I guess many factors played a role there" he spoke softly, looking into the distance. "Mrs. Darbus realising my potential, overcoming my own fears and doubts about my identity, getting the approval of the people I care most about…meeting Gabriella for the first time……"

"Double majoring in both made a whole heap of sense to me," he revealed.

"Of course. So you're going to USC in the fall aren't you? Or was it UCLA?" Taylor asked unsure.

"I applied to both actually. My decision about college was based mainly on my desire to follow my dreams and, as you probably know, being able to remain close to Gabriella at the same time." Taylor nodded knowingly, thinking back to the drama that had ensued between Troy and Gabriella prior to prom.

"But I picked UCLA," he finished.

"Me too!" Taylor exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Really?" Troy asked genuinely surprised. "I thought you had your heart set on Yale? Wait, that's my question to you. What made you decide to pick UCLA over Yale?"

Like Troy earlier Taylor failed to hesitate. "Well, not only does UCLA rank higher for the course I'm doing but the course there is also more favourable for me."

"And which course is that?"

"Dentistry," she replied with quiet determination looking at Troy. "It's been my life long aspiration. Whilst Yale is a top ranking institute and I didn't struggle to get in, at the last minute I realised that my heart was more set on going to UCLA. Even a fool could see that the course there was more integrated, and I saw that it would give me excellent pre-clinical exposure, which is really what produces the best dentists…So I immediately fell in love with UCLA."

"Oh yeah, congratulations on getting that scholarship by the way. You deserved it. But yes, I do understand where you're coming from," Troy input quietly, noting the sparkle in Taylor's brown eyes.

"Thanks. Well you should considering the fact that you are renowned to step out of your box and follow your heart when it matters," Taylor said matter-of-factly.

"Err, thanks."

He was surprised at the compliment. But Taylor wasn't done.

"That was something I always admired about you. Even when things went wrong you challenged the circumstances."

"I-"

"And my God, the way you used your influence at East High was anything but unimpressive. It had quite a profound positive effect on the student body including myself. So I guess what I'm trying to say is thank you and well done."

Troy really did not know where the compliments were pouring from. The atmosphere between them now was anything but awkward. It was…...to be honest he didn't know what it was; all he knew was that he felt confused.

On the other hand, Taylor was in the same position of confusion. She had only meant to state her mind but she could sense it was taking them places neither really knew anything of.

Troy realising that for now they needed to refrain from asking each other any further questions decided to steer things to a close. Finishing off the last of his milkshake he scraped his chair back.

"Thanks. I'm sure you'll shine at UCLA. To be honest it would be good to have another wildcat there with me. Anyway, another milkshake?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Troy Bolton and Taylor Mckessie are just two ordinary teenagers who have unforeseen potential. But when that potential is tapped into and their inhibitions run free what will happen?**

****

I just want to take this opportunity to thank my reviewers from the last chapter. I love me some reviews. Also, thank you to those who alerted and favourited. Glad you're enjoying the story. Chapter 3 is up. Enjoy!

*****

It had been three weeks since that fateful day at the coffeehouse and Troy and Taylor had spent almost everyday together. They would usually just hang out at each other's houses, watching movies, playing x-box, making lunch/dinner, ordering lunch/dinner or simply lazing about in Troy's stunning backyard, sizzling in the summer heat. Some days they would do a few of these things. Most days however, they managed to do a crazy combination of all five. As time went on, learning more about each other no longer felt like a chore to pass the time. It had become a commitment that both teenagers relished and all with the added perk of getting to learn new things. Troy proudly taught Taylor the ins-and-outs of basketball while Taylor delighted herself in teaching Troy more about the art of poetry. They both adored Shakespeare; both loved to cook. They both loved to run in the mornings.

Taylor for one could not believe how much she had in common with Troy. She was especially surprised at how quickly Troy had met her older brother Malachi. When she first started seeing Chad she had delayed the two meeting for as long as possible, but with Troy it just seemed like a natural occurrence.

And there was yesterday. Yesterday was the first time Taylor hadn't ventured to the beach alone. Troy had texted her early in the morning suggesting they go running together. Taylor had to admit that she was a little apprehensive about the idea because she saw that time as her own. Yet after a good deal of clever persuasion from the blue-eyed teen she had allowed him to join her. Taylor couldn't remember ever laughing so hard in her life. It was as if Troy had deliberately set out to humour her. That boy could be so silly at times.

Smiling at the memory, Taylor rummaged through her chest of drawers for her hair brush. She could've sworn she had left here yesterday. Thinking back to where it could be she breathed a sigh of relief after realising she'd left it over at the Bolton's. No biggie. Troy was coming round in a few hours to watch DVD's; she would just text him to bring it round for her. Reaching for the red Sony Ericsson on her nightstand, she jumped in slight alarm as the phone vibrated loudly against the hard wood surface. It was_ Chad._

"Hey handsome!" Taylor exclaimed loudly into the phone.

"Hey gorgeous," Chad responded. "I miss you. You haven't emailed me in ages."

Taylor realised this was true. Recently she had been terrible at keeping in touch.

"Aw baby, I'm so sorry. I promise we can Skype for as long as you want tomorrow," she said nestling down on her loveseat by the window.

"Oh," the curly haired boy pouted. "Why not today?"

"Because Troy's coming round later to watch movies and it would be completely anti-social to leave him downstairs by himself whilst I love it up with you over the net."

"Hoops? Is coming over? Since when did you two get like that?" Chad asked genuine surprise in his voice.

"Since you were forever moaning to me about how it's a shame that your best buddy and your beautiful girlfriend had nothing in common other than you," the brunette laughed into the phone.

"Well I for one am glad. When I get back we call all hang out properly. Speaking of getting back, guess who's coming home in two days instead of a week?" he announced.

Taylor squealed. "No way! Chad that's excellent, I can't wait."

"I know you can't," he flirted. "Besides I think I've seen enough of Jamaica to last me a lifetime. Anyway babe, I gotta' bounce. I'll speak to you tomorrow ok. Oh and don't tell hoops when I'm getting back; I wanna' surprise him. Love ya."

"Ok. Love you too sweetie. Catch ya later. Bye." Taylor hung up, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Of course she was happy, she was ecstatic. Her long-term boyfriend, whom she had not seen for weeks on end, was finally coming home. Why shouldn't she be happy?

Except, Taylor couldn't quite fathom the tiny niggling feeling that was now settling in the back of her mind. Shaking her head, pushing it aside and forgetting to text Troy like she had wanted, she proceeded to get ready for the day.

*

This morning Troy Bolton had woken up in the best of moods. His mother had made her delicious, steamy pancakes and home-made waffles for breakfast. Next, UCLA had sent him a letter in the post confirming that he had gotten the exact accommodation he had requested for the academic year and this had happened prior to receiving an email from Gabriella saying that she would call him later on to tell him some amazing news. Finally, to top it all off his dad had agreed to meet the two hundred dollars he needed to have exactly enough to buy a brand new car. Yes, all was well and now he was making his way over to Taylor's house to spend some time with her, eat some food and watch his favourite movies.

Parallel parking right in front of the Mckessie house, Troy hopped out grabbing all that he had brought with him and walked to the ornate white door. Pressing the bell and leaning against one of the large stony pillars, he waited for the door to open revealing a very chirpy Taylor.

"Nice shoes," he quipped without a moment's pause.

Looking down at her Vans and then at Troy's, Taylor could not help but laugh.

"No points for originality Bolton."

"Hey! No fair Miss Mckessie. I'm the oldest here which technically makes _me_ the original. Anyway will you kindly let me into your humble abode please?"

"DVD's?" Taylor instructed trying to keep a straight face. Troy held up the three he had brought.

"Shawshank', 'Freedom Writers' and 'Diary of a Mad Black Woman'," she listed while looking at the outspread movies. Taylor was impressed.

"You know about 'Diary of a Mad Black Woman'?"

"Uh-huh. I watched it with Chad once and it was brilliant. Well thought out film."

"Ok, well due to your brilliant DVD selection skills, and great taste in shoes, you are officially authorised to enter the Mckessie household," she declared as Troy playfully pushed her into the house.

Immediately removing his shoes he turned to Taylor. "Right, I say we make lunch first then watch Shawshank followed by a break. After that we can watch 'Freedom Writers' then make dinner and then finish off with DOAMBW. How does that sound to you?"

"Sounds good," she replied leading the way to the kitchen. "Shotgun not making dinner." Troy rolled his eyes with good humour.

"Fine. I'll make dinner then but in return I expect the best darn lunch in the whole world Taylor," he smirked cockily while opening the fridge.

"Gladly," Taylor grinned. "All you need to do is fetch me those chicken breasts right in front of you."

*

"……so that now means I can afford my new car," Troy reported wrapping his arms round the back of his head and crossing one leg over the other.

Taylor was only half listening. On the surface of her mind, she was commending Troy on the choice of his shirt. It was an electric blue colour and it really enhanced the hue of his eyes, causing them to illuminate his face. She had always noted the nice shape of his eyes but today it seemed to be magnified a little more.

Troy was now looking at Taylor waiting for her response. With a tip of his head he studied the brainy beauty as she drifted off into her own branch of thoughts. Catching him looking at her, Taylor snapped out of her daze before grinning sheepishly.

"That's brilliant," she replied looking him in the eye. "Will you get another truck?"

But Troy was still studying her. Taylor was not stupid. She would sometimes catch the way Troy would look at her when they were alone. Sometimes she would catch him but unknowingly he would keep the same look on his face. Every time she would tell herself that it was nothing.

Waving a hand in front of his face, Taylor tried to grab his attention. "Earth to Troy Anthony Bolton. Come back to reality."

"I am in reality."

"Ok well continue with what you were saying then. What else happened?"

"Let me think…what else happened? Oh yeah, I got my dorm choice for college. You're now looking at an official resident of the halls of Feren."

"Troy, that's great!" Taylor squealed grabbing his forearm. "You really, really wanted Feren and now you've got it."

"I know. It's great isn't it? I figured if I'm going to be away from home the least I can do is stay somewhere nice and comfy. How about you, how was your day before I arrived?"

"Not as exciting I'm afraid. Except Chad called me earlier and said-" Taylor came to a quick halt remembering Chad's words. Her instinct was to tell Troy that his best friend was coming home earlier than expected but she knew she couldn't. "He just called to say hi and stuff, you know the usual," she continued avoiding Troy's eyes and suppressing a small smile. After a brief second she risked a quick glance through her lashes. He looked oblivious.

Troy relaxed back onto the cream couch until he was fully lying on his back. "Cool. Anything else?"

"No, not really, unless you want me to go into all the specifics but that's unnecessary."

"Indeed. Now, would you like to tell me what you really wanted to say before?" Troy solicited.

"About what?"

"About what Chad said. You obviously wanted to say something."

"Nothing," she replied coolly. There was that look again, except this time Troy was also searching her eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing just thinking how bad a liar you are."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Taylor sniffed.

"Your nostrils flared. You just lied."

"No they did not."

"Yes they did. Now c'mon tell me," Troy encouraged before a loud ring tone consumed the room. Troy jumped a little from his spot on the couch. Peering down at his cell, he saw Gabriella's name flashing across the screen.

"Saved by the phone," he remarked before hitting the answer button. "Troy Bolton speaking, how may I help?"

"It's me silly," the merry voice of Gabriella replied giggling.

"Oh really? I would never have guessed. Just kidding babe, how is my favourite gal doing?"

"She's doing fine. Got some amazing news to tell you remember."

"Of course. What is it?" Troy asked with curiosity.

"I'm back on Saturday!" she shrieked into the phone. "My mom's company called her last night saying they urgently need her back as soon as possible. Something about some big case. So we're coming home early!"

"Gab that's ace!"

"I know. Bet you can't wait now," she cooed.

"You know it," he said flicking a hand through his hair.

"So when's Chad back, do you know?"

"Um, I'm assuming he's still back for next week. He hasn't mentioned anything to me otherwise," Troy responded whilst stealing a glance at Taylor.

Taylor was quietly watching Troy's expression while he spoke. She managed to work out most of what was being exchanged from what he was saying, but became particularly interested when her name was mentioned. She watched as Troy said his goodbye before hanging up and turning his attention back to her.

"Sorry. That was Gabriella."

"I know. She's coming home early isn't she?"

Pondering for a moment, Troy wondered whether it would hurt to just tell the truth.

He shrugged. "Yeah. She's back on Saturday. She told me not to tell you though."

"Chad's back on Friday and you're not supposed to know either. We are so bad Troy," Taylor chuckled.

"It's no big deal. We'll just act clueless," he suggested.

"Yeah, I suppose. Besides it's great news. I've missed them both very much."

"Same. Anyway, if I remember correctly we've still got one more movie to watch," Troy said standing up to fetch the remote.

And so it was like that for the rest of the evening. They both sat in comfortable silence eyes fixed on the television screen the whole time.

Later that night……

Troy was finding it hard to sleep. He kept tossing and turning until every position was tried and tested. He figured it was down to nerves about seeing Gabriella in just three days. Finally seeing his girlfriend after weeks of absence was bound to leave a few butterflies in his stomach right? Turning over for the umpteenth time he sighed into his pillow defeated. He decided to reflect on the last few weeks he had spent with Taylor.

"Taylor," he whispered into the darkness.

She really was a great girl. He had never thought anything of her in the past other than a walking textbook who happened to date his best friend. But spending real time with her had steadily chipped away at his opinion of her. She was beautiful, thoughtful, classy, sensitive and smart. What had surprised Troy the most about her was that wicked and funny sense of humour that lurked beneath her witty exterior. She often made him laugh until his bones ached and her laugh……God her laugh was sensual and rich. Troy loved her laugh; even more so than Gabriella's. Looking over at his clock he wondered whether it would be too late to call her.

Of course it was but he didn't care.

Waiting for the phone to ring Troy lay over on his back.

It was now on the eighth ring and she still had not picked up. _That's ok I'll just go straight to voicemail, _he decided.

"Hello?" _Yes_, _victory was sweet._

"Hi," he greeted.

"Troy? Why are you calling me now? Do you know what the time is?" Taylor reprimanded.

"Shh low your voice. Of course I do, but by the sounds of it you weren't even asleep."

"That's because I wasn't."

"Me too."

"Hmm, that's odd. Ok let's find out why neither of us can sleep. You go first," Taylor offered turning on her side.

Placing his hands behind his head Troy settled deeper into his bed. "I don't know really. I guess I'm just nervous abut seeing Gabriella after so long. You?"

"Me too…but for Chad."

"I mean don't get me wrong. I'm excited about seeing her and everything but I can't shake this funny feeling."

"I know exactly what you mean. It's like I'm happy about seeing Chad and everything but I guess when they both get back-"

"-things will go back to normal?" Troy offered.

"Yes."

"I've enjoyed our time together Taylor. It's been fun. I reckon we've done well to learn more about each other," Troy continued. "But it doesn't have to change. Do you want it to?"

"Of course not! I mean no, no I don't."

But Troy was not satisfied with her answer. He wanted to know if she was thinking the same thing he was. "Is that all?"

"Is that all what?"

"Well…I don't know about you but I'm more worried about our time together-"

"-being cut short," Taylor finished. "I know. It's perfectly natural."

There was a brief pause over the phone. Troy was first to speak.

"So why doesn't it feel that way?" He was slowly tottering nearer to something brewing inside of him.

"Troy I don't know. I'm honestly looking forward to seeing Chad. He's a great guy."

"I know and Gabriella's a wonderful girl."

"Why are you telling me this?" Perhaps she was imagining things.

Troy shrugged. "The same reason why you're telling me I guess."

More silence.

"Anyway," Taylor yawned. "I need to get some sleep and you should too."

"But I'm not tired."

"Troy-"

"Ok, ok, I'll let you sleep. I'll see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams."

"Good night," Taylor whispered and with that she hung up the phone.

Taylor sighed into the dark of her room. She was not really that tired, but anything was better than experiencing any more of that conversation. Things were changing and she clearly wasn't the only one noticing. Laying her head back on her cold pillow she resumed to mulling over the events of the last three weeks. All she knew was that something certainly wasn't right with her if she was spending more time thinking about the colour of Troy's eyes rather than being excited about her boyfriend coming home.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Troy Bolton and Taylor Mckessie are just two ordinary teenagers who have unforeseen potential. But when that potential is tapped into and their inhibitions run free what will happen?**_

*

**I just want to thank my reviewers from the last chapter. I definitely love the reviews you all gave so thank you so much. Also, thank you to those who alerted and favourited. Glad to know you're enjoying and following the story. Chapter 4 is fiiiiinally up. Hope you like!**

_Taylor_

Friday morning rolled around quicker than she had even anticipated. During a rather short-lived phone call, she had suggested meeting Chad and his mother at the airport but both had insisted that she save her energy especially since Mr. Danforth would already be picking them up. Taylor was insistent but eventually gave up all efforts of persuasion and bargaining. Thus, the plan for the day was confirmed; she would wait upon Chad's arrival, which she estimated would take roughly sixty-five minutes from the local airport including baggage collection, and then she would go and meet him at his house, help him unpack and settle back in amongst other things. Once they were done she would make him his favourite lunch prior to a good, hearty catch up session; it would be her and Chad's time only.

Rays of sunshine beaming through her window, Taylor had now spent the better part of the last fifteen minutes rummaging through her wardrobe for something remotely interesting to wear; something she knew Chad would like. Realising that he had seen most of her clothes and that she was sick of wearing all of her summer clothes by now, she sighed and resolved to pick out something safe yet stylish. Settling on a fitted khaki shirt dress, which came to her knees, she stood posing with it in the long mirror just as a small knock came at the door. In walked her elder brother.

"Mal!" she berated. Why do always do that?! Have you not heard of waiting for someone to say 'come in' before you come barging in?"

"Chill out Tay, it's not like you weren't clothed or anything." Malachi was Taylor's senior by three years, about two heads taller than her and a reasonably well built guy. People thought they looked somewhat alike except for a few clear differences including Malachi's lighter skin tone and hazel eyes.

"Well I could've been. What would you have said then?" she said a little annoyed.

"Nothing. I would've been scarred for life! No brother wants to see such things."

"Ok smarty pants what do you want anyway?"

"Me?" he said hand on his chest. "Oh, I'm good. I simply came in to check whether my little sis still retained her sanity."

"Huh?" Taylor asked confused.

"Well you've been muttering to yourself non-stop for the last half hour. My walls don't deceive me…so basically what's up with you?" he enquired whilst settling down by her desk and folding his arms across his broad chest.

"Honestly, nothing. Well...nothing you'd be remotely interested anyway," she declared flicking some imaginary lint from her dress. Malachi still looked unimpressed.

Taylor sighed. "Well if you must know I've been trying to pick out an outfit for Chad and nothing looks good. And when I say nothing, I mean nothing. What has this world come to?"

Malachi smiled at his sister's witty exaggeration. "Why bother, it's just Chad." But Taylor was not amused. Before she could retaliate Malachi burst into a melody of laughter.

"It's not funny. You're not even helping here. You know what, you really ought to give me your -"

"No way. Don't even say it."

"- signed basketball by Michael Jordan…..." Taylor finished wiggling her eyebrows.

"Hell naw!" he replied wiping his eyes before blinking a few times and calming down at the thought of losing his most prized possession. "But sis seriously I like what you're wearing now…It's honestly fine. Just wear some nice shoes with it. I don't know, 'accessorize' or do whatever it is you girls do. When's that curly headed basketball back anyway?"

Taylor hid a small smile. "His plane is due to arrive at eleven-forty-six but I'll be going to see him around one-thirty."

"Cool. Say hi to him for me…and you guys better behave-"

"I hear you Mal", Taylor interrupted. She already knew her brother loved her and wanted what was best for her. "Besides when did you start 'greeting' Chad? You two usually just exchange grunts."

"Whatever......Oh yeah, how's my man Troy by the way? When you see him holla at him for me as well. "

"Yes father," she saluted with a smile. "Now, can you _please_ leave me alone in peace? I've got loads to do before Chad comes home and you of all people know how much I hate disorganisation, so get to steppin'!"

*

The drive to Chad's house had Taylor's stomach in familiar knots of anticipation; so much so that unfamiliar questions began forming in her head as she whizzed down Boulevard drive. Would he still look the same? Would he still have that one curl at the front of his hair that always stuck up no matter how much she stuck it down? Would he be slightly different? Maybe he met a gorgeous Caribbean girl……_No_, she thought. _Just relax he'll still be the same old, cute, goofy Chad that I know and love_.

Pulling up outside the Danforth residence Taylor secured her car and jumped out in a mixture of excitement and elation before quickly walking to the front door. She pressed the bell and smoothed down her dress waiting for the door to open. After a few seconds she heard the muffled sounds of a female voice draw nearer before the door suddenly opened revealing a very golden Mrs. Danforth.

"Taylor, dear! It's so wonderful to see you," the older woman exclaimed happily. "Come on in. We can't have you hanging out on the doorstep all day."

"Hello Mrs. Danforth. Thanks, it's good to see you too. Did you have a good flight?" Taylor asked politely whilst removing her floral sandals.

"Yes thank you, although I'm feeling rather jetlagged" she laughed. "Chad's just upstairs, so feel free to go on up…I think he's unpacking his stuff."

"Ok thanks," Taylor smiled as she quietly began to ascend the stairs two at a time hoping to surprise Chad with her arrival. Once she got to his room, she was not surprised to hear the tropical sounds of the Caribbean blasting through his slightly opened door. This was all too perfect – she would simply peer through the door and then make her move. Sure enough she spotted Chad humming and ransacking his suitcase with his back to her. Making as little noise as possible, Taylor inched the door wider and wider until it was big enough for her to fit through and then tip-toeing to the tall frame of her boyfriend, she pounced on him, covering his eyes with her hands. She felt him immediately tense up with shock.

"Guess who?" she spoke sensually. She could see his shoulders relax almost instantly before he spun round and engulfed her in a huge hug.

"Taylor!" Chad exclaimed his voice filled with a mixture of lingering shock and excitement at the same time. "When did you get here? You scared the heck outta' me."

"Just now, your mom let me in. She looks great," Taylor pulled back finally able to survey him, "and so do you! The Jamaican sun looks like it really did you good."

"I know, I look good don't I?" Chad smirked playfully.

"Better than good," Taylor replied sincerely before Chad reunited his lips with hers after what seemed like eternity. Only when air became necessary, did the two pull back smiling goofily at one another. Taylor noted how the single curl at the front of his hair still stood out and the butterflies in her stomach suddenly set afloat. He _was_ still the same. All of a sudden it did not matter that before today she had been struggling to summon enough excitement at his return. Now that he was here, right in front of her… none of that seemed to even matter.

"I really missed you Chad," she admitted coyly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Me too," he replied checking her out. "Mmm, you look really nice by the way."

"Glad you think so," Taylor smiled satisfied with his response. "Ok, so I say first off we'll unpack your things and then I'm going to make you your favourite lunch and then we can catch up properly. I want to hear all about your holiday and -" but she didn't get to finish her sentence as Chad kissed her again with an equal amount of passion. Who was she kidding? All the resolve she had built up had gone the moment she had seen him and it was now collapsing in a tumbled and tantalising heap onto his crumpled bed.

_Two hours later…………._

Chad's stomach let out a low grumble. Looking over at him Taylor giggled causing him to rub it and grin cheesily.

"I can't help it…I haven't eaten since breakfast you know."

Taylor snuggled deeper into the position they had held for the last forty minutes. They had done nothing but make out for the better part of the last two hours and were now left feeling pretty thirsty and ravenous.

"It's your fault," she teased. "If you hadn't distracted us from unpacking, we wouldn't be in this situation. But it's ok because now it gives me an even better excuse to offer to cook you something…How does Mexican sound? It won't take me very long to make and I know you can't resist a good fajita," Taylor stated knowing Chad all too well.

"Yeah…lunch at home sounds absolutely great babe……"

"But what?" Taylor asked unsure of his hesitancy. She watched him pause for a second as an apologetic look crossed his face.

"……It's just that I was really hoping we could give hoops a surprise visit today. You know 'cause I missed the dude while I was away and I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees that I'm back," Chad explained.

"We?" Taylor asked genuinely surprised.

Chad looked at her as if she'd suddenly grown two heads. "Yeah, we…As in you, me and Troy. You did say you guys got to know each other better right, so I figured we could all hang out today and just…do stuff. Maybe go to Chiquita's and get some food there. That way we'll get to kill three birds with one stone. I'll get to surprise him, you'll get to see him too and we'll eat!

A wave of disappointment quietly filled Taylor's atmosphere. She had this day planned to a tee but now it was taking a somewhat new direction. Too be honest she could only imagine how much Chad missed Troy but she, on the other hand, had seen him just over twenty-four hours ago. Suddenly remembering that he already knew of Chad's return thanks to her lack of secrecy, she jumped up from the bed and rapidly relocated her phone. She had to warn him of their soon-to-be visit.

"Where are you going?" Chad asked surprised by her sudden movement.

_Oh God_, Taylor thought.

"Well if we're going to see Troy _and_ grab food _and _hang out we can't sit here all day can we? It's nearly four. I'm going to use the bathroom," she rushed out. "While I'm gone you just get dressed." And with that she escaped to the bathroom to form the much needed message. Sitting down on the toilet seat she began texting at the speed of light.

_**Troy, just a pre-warnin - Chad wants 2 cum over and c u a.s.a.p. Rememba, he still thinks you don't know he's back, so when we arrive don't forget to act clueless! C u soon luv Tay **__****__** x x x**_

After hitting the 'send' button, she returned to the room to find Chad still sprawled across the bed.

"I thought you were getting dressed," she said buttoning up her top.

Chad groaned. "And I will but I can't be asked to get up."

"Well, we really ought to get going sweetie," Taylor advised as she reached for her head band but Chad playfully grabbed it out of her reach.

"I'm being serious Chad lets go." Now that their time alone was cut short Taylor was certainly in no mood to prolong what was left of it. It would be like rubbing salt into the wound.

"Ok, ok. Just give me a sec," he resigned standing up.

Taylor blew him a kiss and flashed him a smile. "Oh, and Mr. Danforth did I ever tell you that I heart you?"

*

_Troy_

The text Taylor had sent him had surprised him a little; not least because of the content but because he wasn't expecting to see Chad for another day yet. So here he was, standing in front of his mirror trying to perfect the look of genuine surprise and oblivion that was to cross his face upon seeing his best friend. It was minor, this whole thing was minor. But knowing Chad it would be a big deal to him and thus to Taylor and that's why it seemed to matter to get it right. In all honesty, Troy felt a hinge of nervousness. Spending all of his time with Taylor for the past three weeks certainly had a way of temporarily making him forget what it was like to interact closely with Chad. Sighing, he sat down on his bed and proceeded to twiddle his thumbs. According to Taylor, they would be here any minute now.

After a few seconds he heard his mother shout that he had two visitors downstairs. _They were here_. Jumping up, he left his room and slowly descended the stairs until he reached the foot of the hallway. Hearing their low murmurs from the living room he paused and prepared his reaction. Entering the living room, he saw the tanned face of his best friend and his girlfriend by his side. A look of shock and animation completely overtook his features, as his mouth dropped open and his eyes lit up all in the right sequence. Chad immediately pounced on him, engulfing him in a man-hug.

"Surprise!" Chad bellowed laughing mischievously and patting Troy on the back.

While he had the chance, Troy momentarily turned to a slightly anxious looking Taylor and locked eyes with her. A brief feeling of relief was communicated between the pair and it suddenly seemed worth it.

"Dude! You're back early! I can't believe it. You actually had me thinking you weren't back 'till next week!" he exclaimed as the two best friends pulled apart.

"Yeah I told Tay not to tell you. That look on your face was priceless," Chad grinned.

"Yeah you certainly got me. Welcome back…actually…when did you get back?"

"Only this afternoon. Just been at home, unpacked et cetera. How you been man?"

"Man, I've been good. Summer turned out better than I thought. Getting a new car soon," Troy replied as he plonked down onto his couch. Sparing Taylor a glance he wondered whether he should verbally acknowledge her.

Reading Troy's mind, Taylor greeted him with a quick "hello" and a smile.

"Finally. Dogg, I really can't take anymore of pushing your broke down ride all the way home," Chad exhaled.

Troy chuckled. "Me too. How was Jamaica man?"

Taylor watched, with interest, the interaction between Troy and Chad. They really were the best of friends and they seemed so natural and at ease with each other. No doubt both boys were charismatic and handsome. Chad's new glow lit up the room and Troy's blue eyes naturally sparkled. Today, he had opted for a white t-shirt with a slight v-neck, dark blue denim and his vans. Taylor noted the genuine excitement in his eyes as he interacted with his best friend and couldn't help but smile.

"…Taylor?......Tay?" Chad's voice broke into her silent observation.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Where did you go? I hope you're still with us," he smirked gently nudging her side. "You ready to go?"

"Of course, let's go," she said reaching for her purse just as her stomach rumbled causing Troy to laugh.

Turning to him, she giggled, "What can I say? My stomach's got a life of its own."

The ride to the nearest Chiquita's was pleasant. It was mostly dominated by Chad's rendition of funny holiday stories and this kept everybody entertained for the first part of the journey. Troy had managed to convince everyone to let him drive despite Chad's attempts at dissuasion. Taylor who was now comfortably wedged between the two boys was thoroughly enjoying the ride and somehow became in charge of the radio. However, tuning it became more difficult the further away from town they got.

"It's because of the poor reception. They recently put up all these satellites to detect electro-magnetic radiation in the atmosphere. You won't get a clear signal until we get nearer Chiquita's," Troy explained in response to Taylor's small frown.

"Really?" Taylor said fascinated. "I knew they had put up all these outer town satellites but had no idea what they were for."

"All I know is that right now I'm super hungry…Dude how long before we're there?" Chad intercepted impatiently.

Troy looked ahead and saw that they were approaching the foot of a small, empty bridge. "Roughly fifteen minutes as long as there's no traffic ahead but…oh no-"

Taylor instantly turned to him. "What's wrong?" But she didn't need to wait for his response because she heard it for herself. The engine crackled and revved causing the truck to jerk forward uncontrollably. Troy removed his foot off the accelerator as the vehicle lurched forward a few more feet before finally coming to a slow stop. Troy dropped his head back and sighed. _Typical_, he thought and without a moments hesitation leaped out the car and prised open the slightly steamy bonnet. Picking up the dipstick he saw that the oil level barely reached the minimum mark.

Meanwhile in the truck, Chad shook his head silently wishing everybody had just taken his advice. "I knew this was gonna' happen! If you guys had just listened to me we wouldn't be-"

"Chad now's not the time for I- told-you- so's. Let's just see what we can do to help," Taylor interrupted hopping down and walking over to Troy. Standing next to him she peered at the dipstick in his hand. "Are the oil levels low?" she calmly asked.

"Yeah. But the nearest service station is about a half hour walk from here," Troy replied. "I bet Chad's fuming," he chuckled motioning to the truck.

"Of course he is, it's Chad remember," she joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Ok, well I'm gonna' have to walk to the service station and get some oil. It should be fine after that. You guys can wait here for me to get back if you want, but you can also try and get a cab there…or home…whichever."

"No way Troy. It's a half hour walk! Someone should come with you…I'll come with you," she volunteered.

"Nah, you should stay here with Chad, keep him company. I'll be fine."

"No. I insist and I won't take no for an answer."

Troy cocked his head to one side and considered Taylor's proposition. Her determination eventually won him over. "You really are stubborn miss Mckessie, but ok if you insist."

"Excellent. Just a second, let me go tell Chad," she said walking back to the passenger door and opening it to find Chad leaning back in his seat, eyes closed.

"What's wrong with it?" he immediately asked.

"No oil. Troy's going to fetch some now and I think it best that someone goes with him, so I'll just go," Taylor shrugged.

"Ok…better you than me. How long will you guys be?"

"About an hour or so…"

"An hour?!" Chad exclaimed. "Are you being serious?"

Taylor nodded. "Yes, look the quicker we leave, the quicker we'll return. So we'll see you in a bit ok hun," she finalised before giving him a quick peck and walking over to where Troy was silently waiting. What a day this was turning out to be.

"You ready?" he asked softly, his blue eyes smiling down at her.

"I…am always ready."


End file.
